


Let's Take A Chance

by Ravenkookie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Heaven, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: In which Crowley is invited to Aziraphale's 6000 year Angel Training reunion and realizes feelings he's never cared to admit before.





	Let's Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based off a dream I had and it's all revolved around one scene from the dream so I had to figure out how the rest was going to go. Hopefully it turned out alright :)  
Also this is my first GO fic since I have recently fallen into a pit of obsession with them lol

Crowley’s phone rings as he’s sprawled out on his couch, mindlessly flicking through television channels. He reaches his arm out to grab the buzzing phone somewhere on the table and puts it up to his ear.

“Hello,” he says flatly, still flicking through channels.

“Crowley! How are you?” Aziraphale’s cheery voice rings through the phone. Crowley’s interest immediately piques.

“Angel,” he drawls, turning his attention away from the tv. “I’m alright. What’s new?”

"Well, I have a reunion coming up with the angels I went to the Training Academy with. It's our 6000 year reunion and I was wondering if you might like to come with me? You could be my 'plus one' as the humans call it." Crowley could feel his smile radiating through the phone. But why him? Out of everyone he could ask, he wants to bring a demon to his angel reunion?

"Let me get this right. You want to bring a demon up to heaven with you to meet all your old angel friends?" Crowley asks, staring up at the ceiling and mindlessly fiddling with the remote in his hand.

"W-well," Aziraphale stutters, "I know it's not the _best_ situation, but I know you the best out of anyone. I don't exactly have many friends up there. I've spent more time with you down here than anyone else." Crowley's heart swells a bit at Aziraphale basically calling him his best friend. He had always considered Aziraphale his best friend since the other demons were a bunch of dimwits and he couldn't exactly keep a lifelong friendship with a mortal. But how could_ he_ actually be good enough to receive that kind of title from an angel?

"Well, when you put it _that_ way," he says, feigning flattery. "I guess I can go with you." Aziraphale lets out a relieved breath.

"Great! It's on August 21st at 3 pm. Meet me at the escalators."

"Sure thing. See you there." He hangs up, tossing his phone back onto the table. This is most likely not going to go well.

***

The 21st comes quicker than expected and Crowley meets Aziraphale at heaven and hell’s respective entrances at 3 pm sharp. He’s in his typical black attire because he couldn’t be bothered trying to fit in. It would be pointless. When he walks through the front doors, Aziraphale is already standing at the base of the escalators.

“Hello Angel,” he says, making his presence known as he saunters over to him. “Are you ready to make a fool of yourself for bringing me to heaven with you?”

“Oh shush,” Aziraphale tuts, turning to give him one of signature indignant looks. “It’ll be fine.” He straightens his jacket before turning back to the escalator.

“Are you ready?” He asks with a forced look of confidence.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Crowley mutters, joining the angel on the escalator. They slowly ascend to heaven, the light getting brighter and brighter as they reach the top. Eventually they pass through a pure white barrier before arriving in a large white room with glass windows spanning the walls. The room is decorated with silver and gold banners and balloons and seems to be _sparkling_ with the amount of angelic energy in one area. Crowley thanks Satan that he’s wearing his sunglasses or else he would have been blinded by the purity of it all.

“Oh! Nithael!” Aziraphale exclaims, immediately running off to say hello to one of the angels. Crowley sighs, casually following behind him.

“Aziraphale!” The angel exclaims back, shooting him a smile once he turns around.

“Nithael, how are you! It has to have been 2000 years since I’ve seen you! You weren’t at the 5000 year reunion, what happened?” Crowley quickly tunes them out as they chat and catch up, turning his attention to glance around the room at the vast array of angels. It’s been god knows how long since he’s been around any angels other than Aziraphale and he honestly forgot what it felt like to be surrounded by so much good at once. It really is unnerving; he can barely handle the amount of joy and sincerity Aziraphale brings, let alone 100 plus celestial beings. Why did he even come again? Oh, because he can’t say no to his angel. There’s just something about him that makes Crowley forget he’s a demon and want to simply give him the world.

“Oh, I almost forgot! This is my friend, Crowley.” Aziraphale finally introduces him so he turns his attention back to the conversation.

“A demon?” Nithael questions, clearly having more to ask, but keeping it at that. He gives Crowley a questionable look which makes him want to hiss at the angel, but this was to be expected, so he forces a smile instead.

“Oh, don’t mind that,” Aziraphale waves off with a smile. “He really isn’t that bad. Pretty nice actually.” Crowley slowly turns his head to look at him, giving him a silent death glare. He wishes his eyes were visible at the moment, but the only expression the angel can see is the taut, straight line of his lips. Aziraphale meets his gaze with a look that says ‘don’t fight me on this right now, you need to be good’ so Crowley bites back his irritation and gives Nithael his sweetest smile.

“It’s true. I’m not really that evil at all. I’ve even saved Aziraphale from being discorporated before on more than one occasion.” A look of discomfiture flashes over Aziraphale’s face like he didn’t want it being known that he couldn’t take care of himself, let alone needing to be saved by a demon, before he smiles and nods along.

“Yes! He’s done many good things. I don’t know where I’d be without him.” Nithael nods, his look of judgement quickly turning into approval. Wow, he didn’t think it would be that easy to fool an angel.

“That sounds great! Good job at helping him see the light again, Aziraphale,” Nithael says brightly, giving Aziraphale a pat on the shoulder before walking off. Crowley scowls, already done with putting up this façade. Aziraphale can clearly see the irritation etched in his face and gives him a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry about that,” the angel says quietly, looking down.

“I can’t keep playing this demon who’s ‘not that bad’ and ‘pretty nice’,” Crowley hisses in a low voice. “It’s not who I am and I won’t be treated like some pitiful creature that was oh so graciously helped by an all perfect angel,” he says through gritted teeth before turning on his heel and storming off through the crowd. He receives plenty of stares as he walks through and he feels like every single one is seeing right through him; seeing who he really is and who he always will be. He’s a demon; he’s not nice. And he shouldn’t have fucking agreed to come to this stupid party.

He ends up finding a bench in the very corner of the room and plops down on it, crossing his arms. He keeps clenching and unclenching his jaw as he stares out over the crowd of angels. He shouldn’t be so upset. It’s no one’s fault but his own that he is where he is. He asked too many questions and got sent into a boiling pool of sulphur. It’s not Nithael’s fault for being overly optimistic. He’s an angel, it’s in his job description. And it’s certainly not Aziraphale’s fault for asking him to come. He just happens to be one giant black pit of self-loathing that can’t handle anything that overflows with positivity. Yet here he is.

“Crowley… there you are.” Aziraphale finally shows up out of the crowd looking very worried and sits down next to Crowley. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry. I thought it could go alright, but I didn’t know other angels would be so judgmental-“

“It’s not your fault,” Crowley cuts him off. He sighs, turning to face his angel on the bench. It pains him to see how much worry and shame is etched into those beautiful features. “Please don’t look so ashamed,” Crowley says with a frown, his eyebrows stitched together in a sorrowful look. He reaches out his hand to caress the angel’s cheek, tilting his head down slightly so his glasses slip a little down his nose and he can look into the angel’s eyes.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just me projecting my self-loathing on everyone and not being able to accept who I am.” He doesn’t know what force is pulling this confession out of him, but he feels like owes Aziraphale the truth, along with himself. He just won’t stand to see that pained look in his eyes.

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale’s voice cracks and all of a sudden he’s leaning forward and embracing the demon. Crowley freezes for a moment, not expecting the contact before slowly wrapping his arms around the angel. He hides his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s shoulder, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the affection and it takes all his willpower not to completely break down right then and there in his angel’s arms.

When Aziraphale finally pulls back, Crowley quickly pushes up his glasses and tries to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall, clearing his throat before trying to speak.

“Do you happen to have any alcohol around here?” he asks after a moment, leaning back against the bench again.

“Unfortunately, alcohol is not permitted in heaven.” Aziraphale responds sympathetically. Crowley snaps his fingers, miracling a glass of whiskey into his hand, and proceeds to gulp it down in a matter of three seconds.

“Would you like some?” He asks, letting out a shameless belch.

“Maybe a glass of champagne?” the angel proposes, clasping his hands in his lap.

“You got it.” Crowley snaps his fingers once more, a glass of champagne appearing in his other hand while his glass simultaneously fills with more whiskey. He hands Aziraphale the champagne and clinks his glass to the angel’s before throwing back his second rather large shot while Aziraphale takes a modest sip from his.

“Do you think the whiskey will help you talk to people easier or will it do the opposite and cause you to not watch what you say?” Aziraphale asks carefully, not wanting to upset the demon further. Crowley takes a moment to think on that because usually when he’s tipsy, he speaks his mind and has no filter; which would be very bad in this situation. But on the other hand, it could help him lighten up and just laugh things off instead of getting upset over them.

“I’ll be fine,” he decides. “Let’s continue.” He stands up and miracles himself one more shot for good measure before continuing to mull around. As long as he doesn’t run into Gabriel and the lot, he should be fine. Clearly the other angels can be easily convinced that he’s just a ‘nice’ demon and not a problem whatsoever. Honestly, who knew. The archangels would never fall for that shit. Their stereotypes are too unyielding.

“Crowley, this is Lailah,” Aziraphale introduces when they stop in front of a younger looking woman with long wavy black hair. Instead of judging or looking at him weirdly, she simply reaches her hand out to shake Crowley’s with a smile. Crowley shakes her hand, pleasantly surprised at the reaction. Maybe she’s just very kind and accepting.

“Nice to meet you!” she says radiantly. “How did you two meet?”

Crowley and Aziraphale look at each other simultaneously before Aziraphale speaks up. Best to let him say what he wants on the matter.

“Well, you know how I’ve been on earth for a while, right? We first spoke back at Eden when I was on apple tree duty. We’ve known each other ever since, since we’ve both had to stay on earth for our mission regarding the apocalypse. We seem to have become quite close.” Aziraphale shoots Crowley a warm smile that shines through his eyes. Crowley’s heart swells again and he’s not sure why this feeling keeps appearing, but he does know Aziraphale makes him happy and makes him forget his self-loathing for brief periods of time. He suddenly has a strong urge to feel like that all the time.

Lailah smiles sweetly at the way the angel and demon look at each other so fondly. “Aww, it’s so nice to see how much you guys love each other.” They both immediately snap their heads to look at her, shocked.

“Oh—we’re not…” Crowley stammers, furrowing his eyebrows and wagging his finger between the two of them. He’s at a loss of words at both someone else recognizing feelings he has yet to admit and also trying to deny his own feelings.

“Oh, it’s clear you guys do! You don’t have to deny it,” she says with a giggle. “I’m not judging.” Her smile widens and it’s too hard to try and deny her genuineness so neither of them say anything.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, dear,” Aziraphale says brusquely with a smile, leaning in to give her a hug before ushering Crowley away with him.

“Well uh,” Crowley starts, “that was interesting.” He tries to play it off cool, but Aziraphale just gives him a pensive look.

“It’s weird that she said that, right?” he asks, not sure of himself.

Crowley stumbles over his words, making some unintelligible sounds before agreeing. “Ngk- erm- y-yeah,” he says, nodding his head quickly. “Yeah, definitely weird.” Aziraphale just nods back and Crowley tries to convince himself that it was weird and not true at all. Aziraphale doesn’t love him. And demons aren’t capable of love.

***

After a while of mingling, Crowley realizes that the whiskey has gone right through him and he really needs to go to the loo. He’s also definitely feeling very tipsy at this point.

“Angel,” he drawls, putting his hand on Aziraphale’s arm. “Where’s the loo? The whiskey would like to make an exit.” Aziraphale gives him a disgusted face.

“Follow me.” He pushes through some angels and leads Crowley down an empty hallway. As they walk, Crowley can’t stop thinking about the angel. Something has been drawing him to Aziraphale the whole day and it can’t just be the alcohol. The way Aziraphale looks at him does seem loving and right now that’s something he’s craving.

When they stop in front of the lavatory, Crowley falters for a moment. He catches himself staring at Aziraphale and not actually making an effort to go into the lav. He’s never felt such—_love _for the angel. He can’t believe he’s even thinking it, but he just wants to be closer. Be in his arms. Be loved back.

“Crowley? Are you al-“ Aziraphale starts to say, but gets cut off when Crowley takes a step forward, trapping him between the wall and himself.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now,” he says as he stares into the angel’s eyes. The alcohol must be making him brave. Aziraphale blinks at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“I- you-“ the angel stammers, looking at Crowley wide-eyed. After what seems like an eternity and a deep inner conflict, Aziraphale responds. “I can’t,” he says, averting his eyes. Crowley places a hand against the wall beside the angel’s head and leans in closer.

“I love you,” he says softly, sincerity dripping from his voice. Aziraphale turns his head to look at him again and Crowley reaches up to take off his glasses so he can stare into those lovely blue eyes. “Please,” he says so quietly, it’s almost a whisper. A million emotions flash across Aziraphale’s face before he opens his mouth.

“Not here…” he finally says. “I couldn’t possibly be seen doing something like that here, especially not with-“ he cuts himself off before saying ‘a demon’, but it doesn’t offend Crowley. He knows this isn’t allowed and he knows he shouldn’t be in love with an angel, yet he presses closer. Maybe if he’s close enough he can tempt the angel into breaking the rules. He slots his thigh between Aziraphale’s legs, making the angel’s breath hitch and eyes flutter close.

“Just one kiss,” he breathes against the angel’s lips. When Aziraphale opens his eyes again there’s a pleading look behind them.

“Not here,” he says again, but this time barely a whisper. He hopes that Crowley will have enough control to not push it because he barely has enough control himself to refuse it. It takes another long moment of Crowley staring deep into his soul before he reluctantly steps back.

“Come on, we’re leaving. Now,” he says firmly before turning on his heel to head towards the escalator. Aziraphale timidly follows behind him without saying another word.

***

Crowley drives Aziraphale back home in his Bentley, fast as usual. All he wants is to have Aziraphale to himself right now; and always if he’s being honest. The ride back is silent except for the occasional protest of Crowley driving too fast.

When they reach the bookshop, Crowley follows Aziraphale inside and in a matter of seconds he has the angel cornered against the wall.

“Is here better?” Crowley hisses, leaning close to the angel’s ear. His hot breath ghosts over Aziraphale’s neck, making him shudder. He stares into his eyes, his yellow ones ablaze with want.

"Can I kiss you now?" he whispers, their lips centimeters apart. Aziraphale gives a small nod, his eyes flitting down to Crowley's lips.

As soon as Crowley gets the affirmative he dives in, crashing his lips against the angel's. Aziraphale quickly melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the demon's lower back. Crowley presses closer, rolling his hips against the angel's, eliciting a soft moan from him. He takes this moment to lick into the angel's mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of it.

Aziraphale’s hands tentatively move downwards, giving Crowley’s ass an experimental squeeze. Crowley groans into the angel’s mouth and starts grinding his hips harder which only eggs Aziraphale on. He continues to rub and squeeze, rolling his hips in time with Crowley’s and lets out a sinful moan. Crowley bites Aziraphale’s bottom lip before pulling back.

“You really drive me crazy, you know that Angel?” He starts kissing hotly down Aziraphale’s neck, leaving red marks in his wake. “What _am_ I going to do with you…” he growls as the angel tilts his head back, letting out a whimper.

“Please, Crowley…” Aziraphale moans when the demon bites down on his neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin. Crowley’s hands are all over him and he suddenly feels very hot.

“Please what?” Crowley teases, his fingers trailing down to the bulge in Aziraphale’s trousers. The angel whimpers, his eyes squeezing shut.

“I need you,” he pleads, his voice cracking. At those three simple words Crowley has lost his self control. He grabs Aziraphale by the collar and pulls him over to the couch, pushing him down onto it before crawling over him. He quickly throws off his jacket before working at Aziraphale’s layers which there are quite frankly too many of.

“Blasted… buttons-“ he mutters before giving up and snapping his fingers, miracling them both down to their boxers. Aziraphale gasps at suddenly being exposed, but before he can say anything, Crowley’s lips are back on his; hotter and rougher than before. His tongue presses against the angel’s, hot and wet. He could truly devour him whole, his lips tasting so sweet; better than the finest crepes. His fingers thread through the angel’s light curls, tugging on them as the angel’s fingernails run down his back.

“You need me, hmm?” Crowley asks as he looks down at the panting angel. “You need me where? Here?” His hand finds its way back down between the angel’s legs and palms him through the thin fabric, causing the angel to buck up into his hand.

“Yes!” Aziraphale moans, his grip tightening on the demon’s back.

“What do you want, Angel?” Crowley asks huskily while rubbing over Aziraphale’s erection. The angel replies with a moan and a buck of his hips.

“Come on, Angel. I want to hear you say it.” He presses down rather roughly, making the angel squirm.

“Fuck, Crowley,” he moans in desperation. “Fuck me, please.” Crowley smirks at having made his angel swear. He pulls Aziraphale’s boxers down before removing his own and miracling himself a bottle of lube. Popping open the cap, he squirts some on his fingers and brings them down to the angel’s throbbing hole. He circles around the ring of muscle before pressing a finger inside, leaning down and kissing the angel to soothe him into it. Aziraphale makes a soft noise, his hand finding Crowley’s cheek and caressing it gently.

When Crowley’s finger starts to move, Aziraphale breathes out against his lips, his fingers making their way into Crowley’s flaming red hair. Crowley opens his eyes for just a moment to relish the look on his angel’s face; eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed. Everything about Aziraphale screams perfection and beauty and Crowley can’t believe he’s finally getting to see him in this intimate state of being. To be able to touch and see him everywhere is something he’s ready to cherish for the rest of eternity.

Soon, Aziraphale’s asking for more and Crowley is more than happy to comply, sliding another finger into the mix and pumping earnestly. Sinful moans fall from the angel’s lips—which is quite ironic, but Aziraphale has never been the most angelic of angels anyway. Crowley’s cock twitches at the sound, hardening further against his abdomen if possible.

“You make the prettiest noises, Angel,” Crowley praises as he curls his fingers to hit that one special spot, eliciting even louder moans from the angel.

“Crowley… that feels so good- right there,” Aziraphale moans, tugging on the demon’s hair. Crowley’s eyes flutter close at the feeling and he lets himself be pulled back down against the angel’s lips. At this point, he’s really craving some friction so he grinds down onto Aziraphale, his cock sliding ever so nicely against the angel’s, causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths. Aziraphale’s hands travel down to Crowley’s ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he rocks against him, bucking his hips up in time with Crowley’s movements. Right when Crowley’s about to add another finger, Aziraphale speaks up.

“Please- I need you inside of me,” he pleads, looking up at Crowley with desperate eyes. Crowley feels like he’s about to discorporate with that kind of look—love, lust, desperation; all for him. Oh, what has he done to deserve this pleasure.

He pulls his fingers out and uses the angel’s slickness along with his own precum to lube himself up before lining up with the angel’s entrance. Aziraphale grimaces as he pushes in, his size much bigger than two fingers.

“Are you alright, Angel?” Crowley asks as he soothingly rubs his thumb over Aziraphale’s temple.

“Mmm, just bigger than I expected.”

Crowley chuckles at this and leans down to give his angel a soft kiss, running his fingers through his soft blonde curls. He stays still for a moment to let Aziraphale adjust to his size while he kisses him languidly.

“You can move,” Aziraphale says after a minute. Crowley slowly pulls back and thrusts back in, groaning lowly at the warm, slick heat. Aziraphale’s moans slowly grow louder as Crowley picks up his pace, his legs pulling the demon deeper into him.

“God, you feel so good,” Crowley rasps out. Why on earth have they waited so long to do this? They should have figured out this was a good idea millennia ago. He’s had sex with plenty of humans, but none were as good as this. Because he’s never loved a human before; and the emotional bond makes it so much better. He wants to kick himself for denying his love for the angel for so long.

Aziraphale lets out a high moan at a particularly hard thrust and bites his lip, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” Crowley coos, thumbing at Aziraphale’s lower lip to release it. “I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make.” Aziraphale’s cheeks flush even further, but the pink shade really accentuates his round cheeks and makes him look even more beautiful. Crowley takes Aziraphale by surprise with another hard thrust, making the angel let out another loud moan to which he simply leans his head back for and doesn’t try to hide.

“Just like that,” Crowley hisses, keeping up a fast pace to continue receiving those blissful sounds. The feel of Aziraphale’s ass clenching around him is absolutely perfect and he has a strong urge to completely ravish the angel. His hands slide down the angel’s sides, fingers digging into his flanks as he snaps his hips against Aziraphale’s prostate.

“F-fuck!” Aziraphale yelps, pushing down onto Crowley’s cock to meet his quick thrusts. Crowley’s lips find their way down Aziraphale’s neck to his chest so he can lick over the hard nubs, making the angel gasp. He grazes his teeth over one of the nubs before sucking on it while bringing his other hand up to twirl the other nub between his fingertips. The look on the angel’s face is utterly blissful with not being used to so much stimulation on his corporeal form. It’s overwhelming in the absolute best way.

Heat pools in Crowley’s abdomen and he notices Aziraphale’s cock twitch beneath him, indicating he’s close too. Reaching a hand between them, he wraps his fingers around Aziraphale’s length, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Aziraphale throws his head back, his legs starting to shake from so much pleasure, letting out a long moan of Crowley’s name.

“That’s it… come for me, Angel.” Crowley groans, twisting his wrist as he strokes the angel. With a few more hard thrusts, Aziraphale’s coming hard, a string of profanities involuntarily leaving his mouth. Crowley releases, filling the angel not long after and he slowly rides out his orgasm. They’re both left panting and sweaty and completely fucked out. Crowley gently pulls out, collapsing next to Aziraphale, leaving them pressed against each other on the fairly small couch.

Aziraphale is still breathing heavy with his eyes closed when Crowley turns to face him. He quickly waves his hand over them, miracling them clean so he can cuddle against him. Aziraphale opens his eyes when Crowley’s fingers gently trace over his stomach.

“We should have done that a while ago,” Aziraphale admits, placing his hand over the demon’s. A knowing smile tugs at Crowley’s lips as he brushes his thumb over the back of Aziraphale’s hand.

“I can agree with that.” He looks up into the angel’s eyes suddenly with a deep and meaningful stare. “You really mean the world to me. I don’t know why I pushed my feelings down for so long, although I assume we both did because we thought it was wrong. But it’s not wrong to love, because we were made to love. It’s the purest form of expression we were given and even if mine was supposed to be revoked when I fell, nothing in the universe could make me not be able to love you.”

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale looks as if he’s about to tear up and pulls Crowley up to capture his lips in a soft, loving kiss. “I love you so much, my dear, no matter what anyone else thinks.” He smiles at Crowley so genuinely, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Crowley’s heart swells. It swells more than it ever has and he realizes that this is exactly what he was craving and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
